I've Always Loved You
by Forever Yours. Always
Summary: Just some things about Yuffie and Vincent. How they never knew they've loved each other, until it was to late.
1. I'll Never Leave You

1**Don't kill me people that have read my other stories and are wondering when I'll finally update. I'm getting there. It's just the sun fried up any ideas I had on those stories, and gave me new ideas to write this. XD please don't kill me. This means you Bri! The POV changes so, I'll let you know. It begins with Vinnie. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own this stuff, so don't sue. **

**I'll Never Leave You**

I stood on the hill, watching Meteor come crashing down onto the Planet. I was scared. Heck, nearly everyone was scared. It was the end of the world as we know it but, that's not why I was scared.

If I had lived a full life; adventure, being surrounded by friends and family, I wouldn't mind dying. But, I didn't. I was in the Turks, where they kill people. I was torn to pieces by his lover, Lucrecia **hate her with a fiery passion!** And how I could of stopped her, I could of helped her son but, no. I just let her do it. Worst of all, I was locked in a freakin coffin for 30 years!

But all of that changed when that ninja came and opened up my coffin. How she screamed and did karate chops as I rose to study her and the group. The group consisted of, a girl dressed in all pink, a red wolf, a man with a gravity defying hair, a martial artist, a man with a gun for an arm, a white plushie with a cat on top, a hyper active ninja and later on, a smoking, swearing pilot.

The man with the gravity defying hair approached and introduced himself as Cloud and the group being AVALANCHE. The group including, Aeris, Red XIII, Tifa, Barret, Cait Sith, Yuffie and later on, Cid.

Though I had agreed to become part of their group, I never felt like it. The only one who had ever treated me nicely was the flower girl. Until one day she went back into the Lifestream. Then I was stuck with the energetic ninja, where all she could talk about was Materia, food and herself. After a while, a long while, she didn't seem so bothersome. It was as if I had gotten used to her blabbing and her annoyingness. After a while I learned that she was out to try to bring Wutai back to it's former glory, mostly because her mother would be proud of her. We soon became attached. Friends, if you want to go that far.

But now here I watched, with the ninja right beside me, both in awe and worry about what was to happen next. I was afraid of dying because he didn't fulfill his life. That there was still things to do. Still people to meetand people to hang on to.

This was when I glanced over at Yuffie. She was to young to die. She's only had 16 short years to live, and now it's all over. I thought of my fellow comrades, how each and every one of them didn't fulfill their dreams, including Aeris. I didn't want to loose them, not after I had gotten used to not being lonely. This couldn't happen, not now.

I grabbed Yuffie's hand, and squeezed it tight. I didn't want to loose her, I didn't want to loose any of them. She looked up at him and seemed to understand what I was feeling and squeezed back.

"It's going to be okay Vincent. I can feel it. You're not going to lose us." she looked up at me and showed me that huge smile of hers, which, for once, made me smile.

"I know Yuffie, I know." I hold on to her tight, as a Lifestream, or Holy comes and hits Meteor, saving us all. **I would love to give you a better description but, I've only beat the game once, and Youtube takes forev to load, so if you want to help me with that piece, go right ahead. **

"She came. She saved us." Yuffie looked up into the Lifestream that was whipping by. "Thank you Aeris."

"Thank you Aeris."

And we watched as Holy crashed into Meteor countless times, tightening our grip on each other.

**Yuffie**

This can't be the end! I'm too young to die! I haven't done anything my whole life except go ninja on people! This isn't fair! Stupid Godo robbing me of my childhood. I haven't even kissed someone yet! Once again, stupid Godo scaring away all the good guys. I hate him with such a fiery passion right now.

So, here I am, on the hill, with Vinnie right beside me, and we're watching Meteor come crashing down to kill us all. I'm spazing because I don't want to die. Heck, who does want to die?! Then all of a sudden, Vinnie grabs my hand! He was holding it so tight, that I thought my hand was going to fall off. I look up, and stare into his ember eyes. They seem to hold sadness, and that's when it hit me. He didn't want to go, not when he was getting used to being surrounded by friends. I understood why he was feeling so down, so I squeezed his hand back.

"It's going to be okay Vincent. I can feel it. You're not going to lose us." I looked back up at him, and smiled.

"I know Yuffie, I know." and I think he actually smiled back!

I was about to say that I've been rubbing off on him, when the Lifestream came and crashed into Meteor. At once, I knew it was Aeris, saving us. She gave her life, to she could save us.

"She came. She saved us. Thank you Aeris."

"Thank you Aeris."

As we watched Holy crash we tightened our grip on each other, and a flood of memories hit me like a tsunami. Godo, throwing me out of Wutai, and telling me not to come back until I brought back materia, so Wutai cam come back to its former glory. I had somehow made my way to the outskirts of Junon, where Cloud and his group found me. I joined in on their adventure, where we traveled to the weirdest places, one being a vampire gathering. As I opened that coffin, and a vampire rose, it freaked the living crap out of me. I'm surprised I didn't pee my pants. And then, they just had to put us together. He was such a loner, and I really did try my best to make him talk but, all he did was glare at me. Eventually, he gave up because I always win! As time went on, we became accustomed to each other. Our fighting, our talking, my stealing. He always knew who to blame when something was missing. I'm so sorry that your Materia was extremely shiny, and I'm attracted to shiny things!

But, as I stand here, watching Holy, and Meteor and holding Vinnie's hand, something weird came up. It was an emotion that I've never felt before. I tried brushing it off, but it's freakin hard brushing away something that you don't even know what the hell it is!

As Meteor was demolished by Holy, I still held onto Vincent's hand, it felt good. STOP! I did not just say holding the vamp's hand was good, did I? Must be the fumes coming off the Lifestream.

Vincent let go of my hand, and looked me in the eye, with those creepy, but hot eyes of his. Oh my Leviathan, it must be some serious fumes.

"I'm sorry Yuffie."

"Sorry for what?" I gave him a puzzled look. Why must he always be sorry for something?

"Well, your hand almost lost all the blood in it. And I think I might of scared you."

I shook my head. "Nah, well at first. I mean, you were holding my hand!" I laughed stupidly. "But why did you grab my hand? I think I might know but, I'm not too sure."

He thought about this for a moment, like he didn't want to tell me. I stared at him, not breaking eye contact, and he gave in. I told you I always win. "Well, it's just that. I didn't want to lose any of you guys. Not after having some..." he seemed to forget or just didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Friends?"

He smiled, again. It must be some super duper serious fumes coming from the Lifestream if he just smiled. "Yeah, friends."

I thought about this for a little while. "Vinnie, you're never lose us! Especially me! I'll never leave you! I'll stick to you like glue if you want me to!" I looked back up at him and smiled. And then, he laughed. I know! He laughed! I was a little shocked myself but, I joined in with him.

"Yuffie, don't you stick to me like glue anyways?" he teased me.

"Vinnie, are you okay?" I looked at him, making sure he wasn't sick or anything.

"Yeah, I feel fine. A little relieved for not dying but fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you feel fine, I must be rubbing off on you." he gave me a confused look, so I continued. "Well, you've been smiling, and you laughed. I've never heard you laugh before." And it was a nice laugh too.

He smiled again. "I guess." He looked around, and spotted the others, "Come on Yuffie. They're probably worried about us." he started to walk towards them, without me, and I ran up next to him, and grabbed his hand. And he stared down at me curiously.

"Told you I'm sticking to you like glue." he just shook his head, though not letting go of my hand, and we walked towards the group.

**So, whacha think? I don't know how great it is, just an idea I got in the night, again. Like most of my other stories. Oh, and I'm not a fast updater. I'll try too, but I'm not fast, at all. It takes awhile for an idea to spark, so if you wanna give me an idea, that would be great. Thanks!**

**Erin**


	2. Ouchies

1**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the last one. I had all these ideas for this one, and then they just disappeared. Like, poof! Out the window! I shall blame it on the awesome American Idol Concert. The David's are so hot in person. Oh, and there's a slight CloudxTifa in this chapter so, yeah, just telling you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff**.

**Ouchies**

**Yuffie POV**

The rest of our group was down at the bottom of the hill. Tifa was comforting Cloud, (like usual) Barrett was talking about seeing Marlene again, Cid was smoking, (like usual, stupid old fart) Nanki was talking about going home, and there was no Cait Sith, it was Reeve; The dude who runs him. They were acting like the end of the world did not just start and end only a few minutes ago. Stupid people not treasuring life.

I skipped my way over to the group, I was still holding hands with Vince, so I was basically dragging him over. I told him I was sticking to him like glue! And Yuffie Kisargi, the White Rose of Wutai doesn't go back on her word! Well, except for that one time...

Once we reached the group, I took one hard look at everyone. I was curious about what was going to happen next. Was Vince going to go back to his gloomy coffin? Was Tifa going to go back to just working at the bar and pretending she didn't like Cloud? Was Cloud still going to be the mopey, gloomy, oblivious person that he was before? Would I have to go back looking for Materia for Wutai? Would I have to go back to Godo? Damn, I hope not. I really hope not.

"Where're you've been brat? We've been looking for you." stupid old fart. Wait, did he just say that he's been looking for me? How sweet.

"You've been looking for me old man? I'm touched." I placed my free hand on my heart.

"Shut up punk. And I'm not old."

"Sure you're not."

"I'm not you brat."

"Will you guys stop auguring for once in your god damn life!" we both shut up, and stared at Tifa. I've never heard her shout before. Well, not an angry shout. It was really scary.

"Yes Ma'am," we both said quietly.

"Did you guys not realize what just happened? Aeris saved us. She. Saved. Us. And you guys are here bickering?! I should-I should ARGH!" she punched the nearest tree she could find.

Cloud stood up and made his way over to Tifa. "Tifa, calm down. Everything's going to be all right. Don't worry, we've got him. Just calm down Teef."

She buried her head into his chest and started to sob. Cloud started to rub her back, and whisper in her ear.

I turned my attention back to everyone else who were gaping at them. "Guys, don't do that!" I whispered at them. "You know how rude it is to stare, and point? That means you Cid."

_15 minutes later_

"Alright, any longer and they're going to find my boot up their asses," I sighed. I glanced back at the two, they weren't making out yet, still cooing each other. Jeez, how long does it take to comfort?!

I looked down, and realized that I was still holding vamp's hand!! Holy shit! I looked up at him, and he looked perfectly fine. I looked back down at our hands, and back up at him, and repeated this process a couple of times until I became dizzy. And me and dizziness are arch rivals.

"Yuffie, are alright?" I looked back up, (bad idea, became even more dizzier) And Vincent was looking at me with those beautiful crimson eyes.

STOP! There must be some super fumes and I must be deathly sick if I just thought that.

"Um, no I don't think so. I'm dizzy. The Lifestream has been giving off super fumes that are making me deathly ill. And to top it off, we're still holding hands." Uh-oh, it got extremely quiet, I can't even hear Cloud and Tifa cooing.

I glanced up, and everyone had there mouths open. I glanced over at Vincent and, wait, was that a hint of red on his cheeks? Is he blushing?! He laughed, he smiled, he blushed, all in one night! Because of me! I feel so honored.

We abruptly pulled our hands away, causing more blushing

"You guys? You guys were holding hands? No way! That's not possible! That's like Cloud loving Rufus! It just doesn't happen!"

I know! It can't happen! It doesn't happen! It shouldn't happen! But I do.

Wait, what? I do what?

No! No! No! No!

"No what?" Reeve said, eyeing me suspiciously.

Oh crap did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did Yuffie. And no what?" stupid fluffy flaming wolf thing.

"Um, I, uh, um." time to do what ninja's do best! Flee!

I stood up, looked around at everyone, who were still eyeing me suspiciously. I almost shrank back in fear from Tifa's look. It was a, 'you've got a lot to tell me, and I need to know it.' kinda look.

Do I run? Or do I stay and keep receiving the stares from everyone around? I go with running, I can talk later. If they ever catch me, that is. Which is NEVER! Nyuk, nyuk.

I looked around, and spotted a slight opening beside Cloud. I'll make it without any of them figuring out what's going on!

I looked back at Vincent, he was still blushing.

Now or never Yuffie. And I pick now.

I took an extremely deep breathe, and ran for it.

I passed Cloud before he could even try to catch me.

There was a group of trees just a little bit ahead. If I can get there, I'm sure no one can find me!

I never thought I would be so happy to see trees again. I hated trees after Cloud and the gang picked me up in Junon. But right now, I felt like going up and hugging one. They were saving me from the intense stares I was getting. So for now, I love trees.

I made my way through the trees, and stopped, and leaned over. I was breathing heavily, but why? I've never had this problem before. Must be from the pressure. Damn gaping people gaping at me and Vincent.

Oh crap! Vincent! I left him there, all alone to talk to Tifa! And her Look of Death! Uh-oh.

I sat down on the wet boulder, and just pouted. They weren't looking for me. I couldn't hear my name being shouted out from my friends. Just the stupid whiney crickets. Man do I hate crickets.

I sat there, and waited for my breathing to go down a little. Just when I was about ready to get up and run some more, I heard someone call my name. It wasn't Tifa's 'get over here now' voice, it wasn't Cid's 'punk you better get over here, or you're going to find my spear up you ass!' voice either. It wouldn't be Cloud's, he kinda doesn't care. Nor Barrett. I don't think it would be Reeve either, or Nanki. So who the hell is left?!

"Yuffie."

Oh crap, I know that voice. That's the voice that I've grown so accustomed to hearing, even though I don't hear it often. My dear friend Vincent Valentine.

I looked around. Where was it coming from? I think it would be way more embarrassing if Vince found me. I think I would like it better if Teef did. It wouldn't be so awkward, well it would. But not as much.

There were rustling in the trees ahead of me, and I just stopped and stared. And who popped out? You betcha, Vince.

I turned around to go running, again, but he spoke before I could use my ninja moves.

"Yuffie, don't go. I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable or embarrassed. I'm sorry."

I turned around to glare at him. Why the hell is he apologizing? And about what?

"I apologize Yuffie. Now please, come back to the others with me."

I placed my hands on my hips in a very Tifa-like way. She would be proud of me. "Only on one condition. You've got to stop saying sorry to every thing! It's driving me insane!"

"I'm sorr-"

"You don't want to finish that. If you did, you would have to meet my Shuriken, yet again."

"...!..."

I sighed, me threatening him wasn't bringing us anywhere.

"Yuffie, can we please go back now?" Vincent asked.

I sighed again, "Fine."

I stood up on the boulder, and started to walk down. It got really slippery as I got farther down. Uh-oh seriously slippery. Time to put my ninja skills on.

I was nearly at the end of the rock, when an over-grown root from the humongous tree, just like popped out of no where! I swear it wasn't there before! And my ninja skills just had to fail right there, they just had to.

So, the last thing I could remember was tripping, screaming, and then ouchies.

**Oh man this is short! Oops! XD **

**Cait Sith plushies to:**

**brisFH28**

**KoKoDisco**

**I'm so sorry that this took like, over a month to come. I really am. It's just that I have no life anymore since school started, and I have soccer everyday. **

**And the fact that my beta, Apathetic Photographer and my computer are dunces. So this isn't beta'd. Sorry. **

**And it's going to be a while too for the next chapter to come out too. I have like no time whatsoever to work on this. But don't worry, I'm not going to dump the story. **

**Erin**


	3. I'll Always Help You

**Ah! It's been an extremely long time since I've been here. I am truly sorry. I just never realized high school could be so hard. With the classes, and sports, and well people (don't really want to go there) it's been chaotic. I'm sorry. **

"Yuffie! Yuffie!"

"Yuffie! You have to wake up!"

_Urgh, why do people keep calling my name? Can't they tell that I'm asleep?! I need my beauty rest! Wait a minute, am I even sleeping?! The last thing I remember is being on a rock, talking to Vincent. Then what? Oh yeeaahh, I fell. And it hurt. But if I fell, where am I now? _

"Yuffie, can you hear me?"

_Hey! I know that voice! That's Vinnie! Yeah Vince, I can hear you!_

"Yuffie, please, if you can hear me please say something, do something. Anything. I don't care what it is, as long as we know you're alright," Vincent said, acting much calmer than the rest of the group.

I tried to groan, but my throat was hurting. I tried to move, but I felt like a rock, a big fat, heavy rock. It wasn't a good feeling. The only thing I could do was flutter my eyelashes, which let me tell you, I am VERY good at, if you know what I mean.

"Yuffie! You're okay!" I heard Tifa yell then I got a very icky pain in my neck, and back.

"Tifa! Be careful! You don't want to make her injuries even worse! She already had a pretty bad fall," Vincent said, pulling Tifa away from me.

"HEY NOW!" I bolted right up, only to get light headed. "Ouchies. Anyways, ninja's don't fall! It was the uh, uh rock that made me fall! Not me! The rock!" Everyone just shook their heads at me. "Stop giving me that look. It really wasn't my fault!"

Everyone just stared at me. That same stare that they gave me and Vincent when we were holding hands. Right before I ran away into the woods. Can you say embarrassing?  
"Yuffie, you need to lie down. We don't need you to black out again," Vincent said, very calm, like usual.

"Uh, fine." So I did. And everyone still stared at me. Like they were waiting for something. It was kind of creepy. "Um, excuse me. Can everyone stop staring? It's getting creepy and annoying."

Tifa blushed and turned to start talking to Cloud. Everyone else looked away and started to shuffle their feet, everyone but Vincent. He still peered down at me, like I was a science experiment. Whoa! That sounds like he's going to rape me! Not that I would mind…  
"Yuffie," Vincent said like he was talking to a retarded child. "Are you okay?"  
"Well, if that includes people still staring at you, and a massive headache." _And a guy that's peering down at you like he's going to rape you._

"YUFFIE!!!" Tifa turned around and gave me a really dirty look. "Say you're sorry to Vincent, RIGHT NOW!!"

What the hell did I say!?! I looked up at Vince and he was bright red, and wasn't hovering over me like he just was.

Oh shit. I did not say that out loud.

"I'm sorry Vincent," I said, my face going as red as his cape, which strangely wasn't on him. "What I had just said about you was not supposed to come out of my head. I'm sorry if it had offended you." Yeah, that's right Yuffie, play it cool.

"Its okay, I know you didn't mean what you said. But if I'm bothering you like that, just say so next time."

_Oh boy, someone is gonna have to teach Vince how to play it off cool, because he's not doing a very good job. _

"We have to get going," Cloud said from the back of the group, not even caring that I might be seriously hurt! "We don't want Shinra SOLDIER coming, even though they probably won't."

"Then what are we going to do Cloud?" Tifa asked. "Midgar is ruined, and the closest town isn't for miles. And Yuffie is hurt; we can't have her walk too long on it." Ah, good old Teef, always thinking about me.

"Lets just get more into the woods, so we'll blend in more. Then we can spend the rest of the night there and adventure out in the morning. Sound like a plan?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Alright then, let's go."

We all headed out into the woods. There was an awkward silence between all of us. I mean, could you blame us with what just happened?!

Cloud and Tifa were leading the group, and they seemed pretty close to each other, closer than normal if you know what I mean. (wink wink) Cid was smoking and Reeve was with us (where he came from, I have no idea.) Nanaki was next to Cid, just going along with the rest of the gang. And then there was me and Vince, trailing up behind, like usual. Still a little awkward.

"This is good," Cloud said, coming to a screeching stop.

All around us were trees.

_Well der Yuffie, we're in the woods, there's going to be trees._

"All right everyone, we're going to split up into pairs. I want you to find some wood and something that we might be able to use as a tent," Cloud said. "And don't stray to far off. We don't need anyone lost at a time like this."

Everyone split up: Tifa with Cloud, Cid, Reeve and Nanaki. Which leaves only me and Vince, of course.

Awkward silence.

"Well Vince, guess it's just me and you." He nodded his head.

"Let's go this way," he said.

We went into the woods, picking up small pieces of wood along the way. Neither of us was talking. I don't like the silence.

"So…" No reply. "What are you going to do now? After we get out of all of this I mean."

Vincent looked up at me, his burgundy eyes more sad than normal. "I don't know," he replied. "The Shinra Mansion is my home, but the memories there haunt me. I don't know if I should go back."

We carried the wood we had back to our site, and then set out looking for more.

"You know what the problem is?" No response, again. "The mansion is so gloomy, dark and dusty and filled with monsters! No wonder why you're getting such bad memories! We can fix it up and you'll be better!"

"I don't know Yuffie."

"Please don't tell me you like it the way it is! That's disgusting!" No reply. "Even if we just dust the place, it would look so much better! Come on Vince! I'll help you!"

"Maybe."

We found some more wood and brought it back to the site. Tifa and Cloud were already there, with a fire going.

"Vincent! Stop!" I stuck my hand out, hitting his chest. His very nice, buff chest. "Don't go in there yet!" I whispered yelled at him.

"Why not?" He whispered back.

"Because they're having a moment! A romantic moment! We can't walk in on this!"

"Then what do you want to do?" Vincent whispered. "Do you want to leave then come back to see if they're done?"

"Oh hell noo! We're going to listen to them so I can taunt both of them later." Vincent just shook his head. "Oh come on! You know there's something going on between these two!"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Cid said, right behind us.

"Shhh!! We're spying on Cloud and Tifa!"

"Oh. Sounds like fun. I'm in," Reeve said, Nanaki agreeing.

"Alright, good. But we have to get closer. We can't hear them from this far away," I whispered at them. "Follow me, and try to be a ninja as best as you can."

I went ahead of the group, dodging in and around trees. It was kind of fun, except for that my head hurt. (Puts frowny face on)

I stopped at a group of trees that could easily conceal us as we all listen in to Tifa and Cloud. Everyone was shortly there.

"Alright everyone, be quiet. We have to listen to this," Cid said, sounding very serious.

"… I don't know how to say this Tifa. But I really need to tell you. Aerith promised me to tell you, before she left."

"What is it Cloud?"

"It's just that, that. I don't know how to say this!" Cloud kicked some rocks and dirt around. "I've never been good at this."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't want you to tell me anything that might put you in emotional distress," Tifa said.

"That's the problem. I DO want to tell you, I've always wanted to tell you."

There was this silence. Not a regular silence, but the silence of people thinking.

"Tifa, it's just that." More kicking of rocks and dirt. "Ahh! I can't do this!"

"Cloud, if you can't do it then I'm going to do it," Tifa said. Cloud had this huge surprised look on his face. All of us had to stifle our laughs.

"Is he really that stupid that he doesn't know that Tifa likes him?" Reeve asked, laughing along with the rest of us.

"Apparently so," Nanaki replied.

"Everyone quiet! Tifa is confessing!" I yelled at them.

"Cloud, I've liked you for awhile. Do you remember when you made that promise to me? That whenever I'm in trouble, you would come and save me? Well that's when I was first starting to like you. And it broke my heart to see you leave. And when I heard that you were coming back, I got so excited. But you never showed your face, and I thought that I was never going to see you again. When I moved to Midgar, I was hoping to see you, and I was lucky, wasn't I? Because I did, I found you. I helped you. And to be on this journey with you, I think I fell head over heels for you." Cloud was turning red in the face from embarrassment. "I was jealous of Aerith, even if I loved her to death. She could talk to you so easily, like it wasn't a problem. But I would always freak out whenever I talked to you, but I still liked to talk to you, no matter how hard it was for me.

When you went through that crazy stage, I staid with you, no matter what everyone else thought. I knew you were going to make it," Tifa took a deep breathe, like this had been trapped inside her for years.

"Cloud, I just want to tell you," another deep breath. "that I love you."

All of us had surprised faces on. We knew that Tifa liked Cloud, but love?! Eh, they make a great couple, in my opinion.

"I just wanted to tell you that, I don't care if you don't feel the same about me, but that's been trapped inside of me for way to long, I had to tell you," Tifa said.

As she started to walk away, towards the now almost dead fire, Cloud came up behind her. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around, giving her a kiss. She looked surprised and then she liked it. I could tell.

All of us, who were behind the tree, just cooed them. Well all of us except for Vincent that is, I'm not sure he even knows how to coo.

They both stopped making out and stared at the trees that all of us were hiding behind.

"Shit guys, I think we were caught," Cid said, still laughing.

Tifa ran over to where we were hiding and groaned. "How much have you guys heard?!"

I smiled evilly, "Yeah, we have. I'm sorry Teef."

Now it was Cloud's turn to sigh. "Really guys? Was that really called for?"

"Yes," everyone responded.

"URGH!" Tifa and Cloud replied.

"Alright guys, we should get some sleep, we need to get up in the morning. Night everyone." Cloud started to walk away, but Tifa ran up and grabbed his hand. They went across the site and laid down, his arm wrapped around her.

Cid, Reeve and Nanaki headed for the fire, lying around it. I wasn't sure where I was going to go. I didn't want to go by the lovebirds, but I didn't want to go near those freaks either.

"Yuffie, come here," Vincent said. He was lying out his cape. "You should sleep on this."

"Why?"

"Because you're still a little hurt, you shouldn't be sleeping on hard ground."

"Oh, okay." I went over to where Vincent was standing and laid down. "Thanks for appreciating me Vince!" He blushed and started to leave.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?!" I asked him with fear in my voice.

"Well I was going to talk to Reeve. Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?"

"Please, I have a problem sleeping alone, as wrong as that sounds."

Vincent sat down next to me, watching me as I fell asleep.

**Alright, so not much really happened in this chapter. Some CloudxTifa action. But that's going to affect the rest of the story. Um, ideas for the next chapter would be great! **

**Thanks to: **

**Xxfoxchichxx**

**SecretAgent99**

**KoKoDisco**

**Dark Rose Forever**

**P.S- have any of you heard the song 'Candle (sick and tired)' by The White Tie Affair? It's a good song, you should check it out. But the words are a good Vincent song for this story…**


	4. Caboose

**Bonjour everyone! I'm back! Hope your summer was great! Mine was!!! Alright, on with the story. **

**Vincent POV**

"Alright everyone, time to wake up."  
As on command, I sat straight up and looked around at everyone else. Cloud was poking around at the fire. Tifa was picking some berries. Cid was smoking like usual and talking to Reeve. Nanaki got up and started to walk back and forth, trying to wake up. I looked down at Yuffie. All she did was roll over.  
But when she did, part of her shirt when up, showing off that bare midriff of hers. Oh how I wanted to stroke it; just feel how smooth it was. I had to grab my hand and pull it back so I could not.  
"Vincent, could you please wake Yuffie up? We must get going," Cloud said from the fire.  
I nodded my head and dared to do the impossible. To wake up the beauty from her sleep.  
"Yuffie. Yuffie." No response at all.  
I tried again, gently rubbing her shoulder, "Yuffie you must get up." At this she groaned. Actually… it didn't sound like an upset groan. More like one when someone is enjoying themselves.  
I tried rubbing her shoulder harder. "Yuffie come on, you must wake up. We are going to be leaving soon."  
She groaned even harder. "Vincent stop," She giggled. "Please! Oh please!"  
I stopped immediately. What was she thinking about?  
All of the sudden, her eyes fluttered open. Those beautiful, soft brown eyes looked up at me. "Vincent? What's going on?"  
"I was trying to wake you up. You were…groaning."  
Her usual tan skin just went white, like she had seen a ghost kind of white.  
"Oh," Yuffie said, getting up to go see Tifa.  
Whatever the dream was, I want to know what it was, why I was in, and WHAT I was doing to her. I must have been good at whatever I was doing because she got up fast so she didn't have to look at me, which she would never do.  
I walked over to Cloud, pretending nothing just happened, and hoped that no one had heard me. "Cloud, what is the plan? Where are we going?"  
Cloud poked the fire a little bit more, avoiding my question. "I'm still not sure Vincent. I don't even know how things are out there. So that's what we are going to find out. I do not want to see the ruins of Midgar anymore. So we will just wander a little bit until we find a town with a place to rest, a place to eat, and someone with information."  
I looked at Yuffie, who was still limping a little, even if she tried hard not to show it. "We can not be out long. We are all tired. You can not expect us to keep walking after what just happened. So we must find a town soon." Cloud nodded his head.  
"So what is going on between Yuffie and you? I have never seen you show any type of emotion before," Cloud glanced up. "No offense or anything."

I glared at him. I know he did not mean to hurt my feelings (as if I had any REAL feelings, they have disappeared.) but I am still human and I still have some emotions. "There is nothing going on between the princess and me. We are merely friends. That is all."

Cloud looked up at me again. "You're going to have to convince Tifa of that one mate. I do not care what goes on between you and Yuffie, as long as you don't hurt her. She has been through too much." Cloud looked at Yuffie. "This might be weird coming from me, but she is like a little sister to me. Even if she did steal all of our materia, I know why she did it. She only wants to save her hometown, and I respect that," Cloud sighed, looking back up at me.  
"Just like what you guys were doing to us yesterday during the…" Pause. "…confession. I will admit, me and Tifa have eavesdropped on your conversations time to time," Cloud said. "You have changed Vincent. You are no longer the creature that we found in a coffin at the Shinra Mansion. And it is not us that have changed you. It is Yuffie. You need to thank her for that."  
Cloud cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone. "We are going to walk. We will try to find the closest town, whatever that might be. We will rest there and we will also try to find out what is going on. Come on everyone let's go." Cloud started walking away when Tifa came up and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and kissed her on the lips back. Everyone started to follow them but I, I just stood there like a fool, taking in what Cloud had told me.  
He is right, and I know it. I am a changed man from the day that I met everyone. But it is not just Yuffie's doing. Sure, she has been my one and true friend during the whole time, but without the rest of the group, I would be no where. I would not be where I am now. But Yuffie does have a big role in this. Without her Cure Materia, I would be dead after fighting one of those monsters. Without her I would be left for dead. Instead, she stayed there and bandaged me up. Those soft hands going around my torso over and over and over…  
"Vince! What are you doing just standing there? The train is moving! Let's go!" Yuffie said, bringing me back to reality. She started to make train noises. "Come on, you can be the caboose."  
"No, we both can be the caboose together," I said, smiling at her.

**Yuffie's POV  
**I opened my eyes, and found Vinnie peering down at me like I had three heads. "Vincent? What's going on?" I asked, still noting the weird look that he was giving me.  
"I was trying to wake you up. You were…groaning."  
…WHAT THE HELL?!! I don't even remember what I was dreaming about! Though if I was groaning I know who it was about… *evil smirk*  
"Oh," I got up and went to go see Tifa. I was ending this awkward conversation so no one had to ask me questions about why I was.  
"Hey Tifa!"  
She turned around and looked at me. With one of those, 'you got something to tell me and I need to know it now' kind of looks.  
"Yuffie, I think you have something to tell me." What did I tell you?  
"No I don't Teef! What are you talking about?"  
Tifa just shook her head. "I mean about yesterday Yuffie, before you ran into the woods. I saw you sitting there with Vincent. You guys were holding hands like it was nothing out of the ordinary." She looked at me, with almost concern in her eyes. "I see how you look at him Yuffie, and I know that look. I used to give it to Cloud every waking second of my life when I saw him." She stole a look at Cloud and blushed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Tifa," I said, trying to conceal my blush. Was it really that obvious that I liked him? Did Vincent know?  
Tifa looked back at me. "Yuffie, don't lie to me, I'm not an idiot," she sighed. "Yuffie listen to me. I do not care what goes on between you and Vincent. I know that under all that toughness of him, there is a sweet and normal guy. I think that you're bringing that out, Yuffie."  
I looked at her in complete shock. Me? I'm changing Vincent? From macho scary looking beast Vincent, into sweet, loving and caring Vincent? Can't I just have a nice mix of the two?!  
"Yuffie, you must promise me something though," she looked me in straight in the eye. "You must tell me what goes on between you two. I told you about my feelings for Cloud, remember? So I think from now on you should tell me about Vincent, okay?" I nodded my head, she did have a point. "Thank you."  
Cloud cleared his throat, and we all looked at him. "We are going to walk. We will try to find the closest town, whatever that might be. We will rest there and we will also try to find out what is going on. Come on everyone let's go." Tifa ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek, he kissed her on the lips back.  
I thought it was cute. I mean, it was nice to see them together. I've practically been waiting this whole adventure for this! (And saving the world, of course.) But I can't help but to feel jealous. I would like to feel that way for someone and know that they feel that way for me too.  
I started to follow the rest of the gang, and noticed that someone was missing. I turned around and Vincent was just standing there, staring into the fire. It was like he was in his own little world.  
"Vince? What are you doing just standing there? The train is moving! Let's go!" I called out to him. It seemed to bring him back to his senses. I started to make train noises, hoping to cheer him up. "Come on, you can be the caboose."  
He came over to me. "No, we can be the caboose together," he said and SMILED at me! Aww man I thought my heart was going to melt!

**I finally finished the chapter! Chica chica yeaaah! I'm sorry that it was short though. Better than nothing, no?**

**I would like to give thanks to my reviewers!  
Cherry Blossoms River  
SecretAgent99  
Dark Rose Forever  
xxfoxchichxx**

**Reviews= 3**


End file.
